


A Thousand Lives

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, I know this is late notice but my birthday is on the 8th of October and I was hoping for a Balthazar/Reader fic where angels and their mates have the a/b/o thingy (not humans unless they’re a mate) and soul mates have matching tattoos somewhere? And Balthazar meets his soul mate just before her heat when the boys ask him for help with a big demons nest? Only if you can!! Thank you!! ~ Lexi</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Lives

Warnings: AU, A/B/O dynamics (though not exactly what I’d call ‘traditional’ A/B/O), alpha!Balthazar, omega!Reader, discrimination against omegas, language, smut, oral

Fic:

You were different, you knew that even from a young age. Your wrist bore the mark of your soul mate’s name, like every other human, but you had something called a heat. It had hit you one summer when you were just relaxing by the pool, no warning.

As soon as your parents had discovered this, they disowned you. Many didn’t understand or tolerate people like you because you were different. They called you depraved and less than human. Though your parents had forced you from your home, you had it better than many others in your situation. Many of your kind wound up on the streets, or worse as experiments. You, on the other hand, were one of the lucky ones.

After a time on your own, you’d met the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean. Once they learned of your situation, they took you in and gave you a home in their bunker. Like you, they had heats as well. They called themselves, and therefore you, omegas. The boys explained that each omega is the mate of an angel, all of whom were considered alphas.

Not only were you rare, you were special. The name tattooed on your wrist, the name you had carried with you all your life, belonged to a divine celestial being. Balthazar.

You kept the tattoo hidden of course, as was proper. Covering your wrist with a bracelet indicated that you had yet to meet your soul mate, that you were still searching. No one other than you was to know the name of your soul mate until the two of you actually met, as it was for everyone else.

Whenever you felt sad or lonely, you had a name to keep you comfort. You knew he was out there searching for you, just as you were searching for him. Sometimes you’d lay awake at night and trace the letters with the tip of your fingers. That single name was all you had. Balthazar.

When sleep escaped you, you’d clutch your wrist to your chest over your heart and imagine what he was like. Handsome for sure, there was no doubt about that, he was an angel after all; but you suspected he’d be charming and cunning, brilliant and dashing. Just the thought made you smile.

Cas had told you to be wary, however. Though you refused to tell him the name marked across your wrist, he told you that not all angels were created equally. He told you that many angels were kind and generous alphas. Cas told you that they took care of their omegas and protected them from harm, but then there were the other sort. Unlike the other angels, these could be overly controlling and cruel to their omegas.

Despite what Cas had told you, you couldn’t bring yourself to believe that Balthazar was the second type. No, Balthazar would be the kind, caring, protective, and loving sort of alpha. Nothing could possibly change the image you had of him; well, except for Balthazar himself that is.

You wished you could meet him. You’d been waiting all your life to find him. Sure, you could’ve just told Cas the name and let him bring Balthazar to you, but you were more old fashioned than that. You believed you should meet your mate on your own, when it was destined to happen, not through the intervention of Castiel or anyone else for that matter.

“Y/N, hello, are you awake in there?” Dean asks, pulling you from your thoughts.

“Yes, sorry, what were we talking about?” you question, realizing that you had zoned out. Your fingers play absentmindedly with the bracelet hiding your tattoo.

“The next hunt,” Sam says, “You know, the demon’s nest? We know you’re not exactly trained yet, but we thought you might like to help us.”

“We could really use all the help we can get,” Dean says, “Yours included.”

“Yeah, sure, I’d love to help,” you tell them. You hadn’t been hunting long, but you were confident in your abilities.

“Great,” Sam says, “Let us just make a few calls so we can see who else is willing to help.”

“A few angels might be helpful,” Dean suggests. Sam nods before leaving the room. You wait patiently with Dean and when Sam returns, he carries a bowl full of herbs along with some candles, trinkets, and chalk.

You watch as Sam draws a circle on the table with the chalk, marveling at just how perfect he managed to make it. He then draws a cross through the circle and writes an Enochian letter in each section. Next, he draws Enochian symbols on the outside of the circle and arranges the candles and trinkets around the circle as well. Finally, he places the bowl near the edge of the circle. Without saying a word, he lights a match and drops it into the bowl, catching the contents on fire.

Almost instantaneously, you hear the flap of wings. “What is it this time Winchester?” an unfamiliar voice says in a French accent. You turn to see a man dressed in a grey shirt, a black jacket, and jeans with short, dark blonde hair and blue eyes. When your eyes meet his, it’s like something in you clicks. You’re drawn to him like you’ve never been drawn to anyone else. “Y/N?” the man questions, you gasp at hearing your own name escape his lips.

“Do you two know each other?” Dean asks.

“No,” you respond, at the same time the man responds with 'yes.’

“It’s me,” the man says, almost as if you’d hurt him. He reaches out for your wrist and instead of removing the bracelet as you had expected, he flies away with you. When the world steadies, you find yourself in an unfamiliar room, alone with the man you’d just met.

“Balthazar?” you question hesitantly, a smile spreading across his face.

“Yes,” Balthazar answers, approaching you cautiously. You move closer to him and reach for his wrist. He offers it to you and you unhook the bracelet, revealing your name tattooed in cursive across his skin. “I’ve been waiting for you for so long,” Balthazar says.

“I’ve been waiting for you too,” you tell him, almost at a loss for words. You couldn’t believe that this was finally happening. Balthazar wraps his arms around you and leans in to kiss your lips, a kiss that you slowly melt into as easily as if you known and loved him all your life.

“I love you,” Balthazar mumbles against your lips, “I’ve missed you and I’ve missed this.” He wraps his arms tighter around you and you fist your hands into his jacket.

“What do you mean?” you question, confused by his last statements. Balthazar chuckles.

“I forget every time,” he laughs, resting his forehead against yours, “Those morons didn’t tell you did they?”

“Tell me what?” you ask.

“Each angel has a mate, one single mate,” Balthazar says, “For the most part, these mates are humans, which presents a problem. Angels can live for an eternity -”

“But humans can’t,” you finish, suddenly feeling a sadness washing over you.

“Exactly,” Balthazar says, kissing your cheek, “To avoid this problem, an angel’s mate lives many lives, all throughout time. We’ve lived so many lives together that I can recognize your soul the second I see you, even if your body is different. I forget that you don’t remember me, or our past lives together.”

“I wish I could remember,” you tell him. Balthazar smiles.

“I can help you with that,” he says. He raises his hand and runs the pad of his thumb across your forehead. All of the sudden, pictures of past lives with Balthazar flash before your eyes. You’d been his mate almost since the beginning of humankind. You remembered living in caves, huts, castles, apartments, townhomes, mansions, and two story houses in the suburbs. In one life you lived in Europe, in another Asia, the next South America, the list went on and on. You’d been poor, middle class, and rich. Some lives you had children together and others you didn’t. You had been everything between pesantry and royalty, but the one constant was Balthazar. His vessel may have changed throughout the years, but he was always the same person, the same angel you loved. As soon as he found you, he stayed by your side and protected you to your last breath. Without fail, he was there for you in every single lifetime.

“I love you,” you whisper, feeling dizzy from all the memories flooding your mind, “I guess I always have.”

“Even after a thousand lifetimes together I’m still glad to hear it,” Balthazar says, running his thumb across your cheek. He leans in and captures your lips with his, your knees becoming weak. “Steady Darling,” Balthazar says as he catches you, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” you tell him, “It’s just a lot to take in.”

“I know,” Balthazar says. He scoops you up in his strong arms and carries you to the bed, laying you back against the pillows before lying down by your side.

“What have you been doing while I was gone?” you ask as you snuggle up against him.

“Moping,” Balthazar answers, “Causing trouble and raising a little Hell, but mostly I was looking for you.”

“Well what took you so long?” you question teasingly.

“It’s not my fault those moronic Winchesters took you into their warded bunker,” Balthazar laughs, “If I didn’t know better, I’d think they were hiding you from me.”

“Guess they didn’t try hard enough,” you say, a small smile on your lips.

“Nothing could ever keep me from you,” Balthazar says more seriously, “Y/N, I love you. You’re my mate, my omega, my everything. I only wish I’d found you sooner. I want to protect you, especially from the humans who don’t understand just how special and important you are.”

“It doesn’t matter now,” you tell him, “We’re together.” Balthazar smiles as he hooks two fingers beneath your chin and brings your lips to his. His hand slides up to your cheek and cups it as he kisses you deeply.

Balthazar slides his tongue against your bottom lip and you part your lips easily, granting him access. His soft lips move against your own, slow and gentle as you grow accustomed to how he feels and tastes. You begin to lose track of time, forgetting everything except the room containing Balthazar and you, curled up in each other’s arms.

You were grateful that your heat was still a couple of weeks away. Had you been in heat, things would’ve gone completely different. From your newly regained memories, you knew what that experience had been like. The second that Balthazar realized you were in heat, he’d have you up against some piece of furniture or another and have his way with you. It was something to look forward to, but for now, you were content to ease into things.

“Balthazar, I need you,” you whisper, your memories reminding you of just how much you needed your alpha.

“I’ve missed hearing you say that as well,” Balthazar tells you, a smirk playing at his lips. He waves his hand and in an instant you’re completely naked, Balthazar still fully clothed.

“Hey!” you exclaim, “This isn’t fair.” Balthazar chuckles as he moves to straddle you.

“I think we can even the score,” Balthazar smirks. He leans down and kisses your neck and shoulder. You tilt your head to the side to give him better access. He takes his time, mapping out each inch of your skin and committing it to memory. You moan as his kisses move lower and lower on your body, stopping only to lick and suck your nipples before continuing his descent. His tongue dips into your navel and you gasp as he pulls back the sheets to expose your already dripping core to the cool air.

Balthazar doesn’t say a word, he just looks at the wetness dripping down your thighs and smirks. You roll your eyes at the smugness of him, but honestly you expected it. In all your lives together, if Balthazar was anything, he was smug. He grabs your knees and pulls them up into the air before settling between your legs. His eyes flick up to meet yours and you watch as he licks his lips and draws the bottom one between his teeth.

Ever so slowly, he kisses his way up your thigh, switching to the other right before he reaches the spot you want him most. “Stop teasing,” you groan as you rock your hips towards him.

“I’m the alpha here remember?” Balthazar asks playfully as he kisses your clit, his lips just barely grazing your skin.

“From what I recall, you’re a very lenient alpha,” you respond.

“Perhaps,” Balthazar says slyly, “An alpha is meant to take care of their omega’s needs, whatever they may be. If that makes me lenient, then I suppose I am.” Without waiting a moment longer, Balthazar buries his head between your legs, licking and sucking your folds and clit. You close your eyes and give in to the feelings that Balthazar is creating inside you. There were memories of him doing this before, but you knew you’d never get sick of it.

You rock your hips up towards Balthazar and he takes the opportunity to slip his hands beneath you and grab your ass. He squeezes the flesh as he pulls you closer, encouraging you to grind yourself against his mouth. His stubble scratches your delicate skin as he licks and kisses your dripping folds.

“I’ve missed the taste of you,” Balthazar groans against you, sending vibrations straight to your core.

“Balthazar, please,” you moan, lifting your hips. You reach down and fist your hand into his hair, your other hand fisting into the sheets. Balthazar smirks against your skin before delving his tongue into you as far as it will reach. You gasp at the feeling of his warm, wet tongue swirling around inside you, hitting all kinds of delicious spots. “Oh Balthazar,” you moan, tugging his hair and directing his tongue as he licks your pussy walls before pulling out to leave a long lick up your folds. He flicks your clit with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth.

His eyes flick up to watch you as he moves his fingers up along your folds and slicks them in your juices. All sorts of pleads leave your lips as he leisurely slides his fingers up and down your entrance. He keeps his gaze locked on yours as he slides his middle finger into you, just to the first knuckle.

“You’re such a tease,” you groan in frustration.

“Always have been, always will be Darling,” Balthazar replies with a smirk, “You know you love it.” You begin to laugh, but the sound turns to a moan as Balthazar slides his finger all the way into you and curls it against your g-spot. His smirk widens at the sounds you make as he slides a second finger into you alongside the first.

Balthazar works you over just like this, taking his time as he pumps his fingers in and out of you. He moans and groans as he licks and sucks your folds and clit, his tongue working wonders. The knot in your stomach coils and pulls tight as he keeps you right on the edge of orgasm. He adds a third finger beside the first two and curls them against your g-spot. You needed to cum. Every nerve in your body is on edge and you crave the feeling of tumbling into the depths of orgasm, but Balthazar isn’t done teasing you.

“Please, Balthazar,” you groan, trying your best to grind yourself against him, “I’m so close, please let me cum.”

“You know I can’t resist you when you beg Darling,” Balthazar mumbles with a smirk, “Go ahead and cum for me.” He curls his fingers in a 'come here’ motion, making you moan loudly as you buck your hips towards him.

“Yes, Balthazar!” you exclaim as he sucks your clit between his lips. He curls his fingers one last time and it sends you spiraling over the edge. You cry out his name as the knot in your stomach breaks and your walls squeeze his fingers, your hands fisting in his hair and the sheets. Balthazar works you through your orgasm before pulling his fingers from you and licking both them and you clean.

“I really have missed that,” Balthazar says, a wicked smile across his lips and your juices glistening on his chin. He kisses your body here and there as he makes his way above you.

“I love you,” you whisper, carding your fingers through his disheveled hair.

“I love you too,” he whispers back, cupping your cheek as he leans in to kiss you. You wrap your arms around him and pull him close, his body pressed firmly against yours. For a moment, you relish in the weight of him above you as his lips move against yours, but a slight shift lets you feel the bulge that’s growing in his pants.

“Balthazar,” you whisper, letting your hands slide down his back.

“I need you,” Balthazar says, grinding himself against your thigh.

“Good,” you tell him, “Because I need you too.” Balthazar wastes no time in removing his clothing, making them disappear with the wave of his hand. His hard cock springs free and lays heavy against your thigh, just the thought of him making your pussy ache. He wasn’t like any human, no, he was an alpha and you knew what that meant. “I want you to knot me,” you tell him.

“Yeah?” Balthazar asks.

“Yeah,” you respond, “Please Alpha, I need to feel your knot inside me.”

“I love it when you say things like that,” Balthazar says with a smile. He takes your face between his hands and kisses you deeply, his tongue exploring your mouth.

“Please,” you mumble, “I need my Alpha.”

“Ask and you shall receive,” Balthazar tells you. Using his knees, he parts your legs before settling between them. He takes his thick cock in hand before pressing the tip to your pussy lips. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Balthazar asks, making sure you’re comfortable.

“Yes, I’m ready,” you tell him, “It’s not like we haven’t done this before.”

“Well not in these bodies we haven’t,” Balthazar reminds you. You roll your eyes at the comment.

“Just shut up and fuck me already,” you say, your fingertips digging into the skin of his back.

“You always were demanding for an omega,” Balthazar chuckles, “I’ve been too lenient with you I suppose. Oh well, I can’t change that now.” You’re about to comment, but Balthazar cuts you off by pushing just the tip of his cock into you.

“Stop teasing, please,” you groan as Balthazar pulls back out, “I need you inside me.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Balthazar chuckles. Without further delay, Balthazar pushes his cock all the way inside you, stretching and filling you completely.

“Yes!” you cry out at the feeling of having your alpha inside you. His cock throbs against your walls and you can’t help but moan and whimper as he sets a steady pace. You raise your hips to meet his thrusts, slowly building up a rhythm that has you moaning and Balthazar grunting.

You splay your hands across his back and wrap a leg around his waist, pulling him close as he fills you again and again. One of his hands fists into your hair, the other into the sheets. He nestles his face into the crook of your neck, mumbling your name, praises, and curses. His words switch from English to French to Enochian and back again, making your stomach coil.

Balthazar’s knot begins to grow inside you and you can feel your walls getting tight around his throbbing cock. In one swift movement Balthazar pulls himself from you, making you whimper, and turns you to your side. He lies down behind you and pulls your leg over his waist, quickly filling you again.

“Balthazar,” you moan, reaching behind you with one hand to card your fingers through his hair. Balthazar kisses your neck and shoulder as he thrusts into you, his cock kept deep inside you because of his growing knot. You love the way his body fits perfectly with yours as you move together, once again finding your rhythm.

“Y/N,” Balthazar grunts, his knot almost completely formed, “I’m close, cum with me.” You nod your head, knowing you were incapable of piecing together a coherent sentence.

“Oh Balthazar!” you shout as your walls squeeze his cock. Your orgasm sparks Balthazar’s, his cock pulsing as you clamp down around him, spilling ribbon after ribbon of cum deep inside you. You can feel his chest heaving as you both come down from your highs. His lips ghost along your neck before you turn to kiss him over your shoulder.

“Shit,” you say, remembering the hunt you were supposed to be helping with.

“What is it Darling?” Balthazar asks, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear, his knot still firm inside you.

“Sam and Dean,” you answer, “We were supposed to be helping them.”

“You’re in my bed, thoughts of Sam and Dean should be far from your mind,” Balthazar tells you, “Besides, that’s what they get for keeping my omega from me.”

“We really should help them,” you say, though you wouldn’t mind staying just like this for a while.

“Well we’re not going anywhere any time soon,” Balthazar says, thrusting his hips forward to emphasize his point. You half moan half giggle as you snuggle back against your alpha. Balthazar wraps you up in his arms and showers you with kisses, his fingers intertwining with yours. He was so sweet now, but you knew his instincts would get the better of him when your heat hit you in a couple of weeks. You smile to yourself, actually looking forward to your heat for the first time in your life.


End file.
